User blog:Swimswimfruit/Melchee's Gears
With the Mafia's most powerfull members all defeated, it seems as if the war has taken a sudden change... The morale of the fighters that oppose Owari spikes, and every member of the Force understands the importance of this loss, as they -save for Lavi- feel the fall of Ina with their Haki... Owari himself, as he dodges another existance-deleting sworstrike from George, feels some sweat running on his forehead, as he now realizes how much he underestimated his light side's nakamas and their amazing growth... George: We have all taken ourselves to another plane of power just to survive these recent events... While Magnus was fighting for everyone, we had to also keep our own against Sher's amazing army... It's understandable if he didn;t even have time to check up on us, he was fighting the world's summit at the time... George suddenly opens up some engines on his arms, and swings them both with pure speed, trying to injure Owari without results. George: We also placed our faith on the fact that you would be on the same page... And it seems our bet paid off! Owari: I don't wanna be lectured by my fucking bike! In a fit of rage, and after a short burst of Haoshoku Haki, Owari releases two flying swings from his swords in almost point black, trying to destroy his opponent with overwhelming force. George dodges, but finds that a piece of the metal on his chest piece has been cut off, so he moves away momentarily. Owari: If you keep on stalling me things might get dangerous... Damn my foolishness, why did I close Soul Burst?! George: Starting to feel the pressure, then? That makes this whole thing worthwhile then... How about I start getting more serious then? The fact that even his robot pet claims he's been going easy on him brings out the bad side of Owari's personality, not the calm and collected evil, but the uncontrolable wrath. Without any care now, he charges in, unleashing amazing quantities of an element Magnus rarely uses: Hade's black flames that burn unquenchably. He coates himself with the element, and in a matter of a second reaches up to George, ready to split him in three with his twin swords. Melchee's Gears: Zan Ten (Cutting Heaven). Before Owari's swords could even reach him ,Ageha coats George's swords instantly, and the robot swings them both in a way that is very reminiscent of Magnus wielding his twin swords... As soon as they meet Owari's swords, the Ageha is sent flying off like a pair of flying slashes that reach the heavens, absorbing anything that they come in contact with, including Owari's swords. The man backs down in the last second, sparing himself from deletion, but does not falter. He kicks with his right leg with so much power and speed, that the Red of his Mirai Iro creates the illusion of a line forming to his right, managing to break through his opponent's defense and send him flying... As the robot is still airborne, some faint whispers can he heard... Melchee's Gears: Tobu Ten (Flying Heaven) Before Owari could even pull his leg back, a trail of Ageha is left behind by George. The robot opens up his wings, and within a few seconds regains his balance, opens up another set of turbines, and starts flying around the battlefield, leaving small traces of Ageha all over the place... Owari realizes what is going on, and tries to calculate not only the trajectory of George's flight, but also all the possible attack patterns that could come out of the Agehas that he's leaving behind... The fact that worries him the most is that he cannot actually defend against all of the scenarios that he sees in his mind. Owari: hate having to use this outside of Soul Burst... But this is do or die. Owari no Hiken:... Owari uses his telekinesis to bring out a small ice-like flame piece from his pocket. He grabs it with his hand, and a light shines around him... Accessing the Soul God's item, he forces a part of his soul to materialize around him... He then controls his pantheon, fusing it with the soul and of course, light and darkness, to create his own Melchee's door: Ageha. As soon as it fully materializes, it brings him down on his knee, in visible pain. George is still flying around, preparing something, and Owari feels the menace closing in. Melchee's Cursed Armor: Tenma. (Heavenly Demon) Owari finds the strenght to stand up, and the two men that were watching him ,Venator and Sevoch, feel a chill run down their spine... As this is the first time they set their eyes on the pitch black devil... George is suprised to see that Owari chose the only certain way out of this: To access Tenma, which coats the user's whole body in Ageha, whitout being in Soul Burst. This of course means that he used a part of his soul forcefully, which explains the immense pain. George: it a fully developed Ageha, though? Here goes! George suddenly changes his course, and heads straight for Owari. As soon as he does, all of the spheres of Ageha that had been created are launched at Owari, creating a chaos of exitance-deleting spikes around him. Melchee's Gears: Ran Ten (War Heaven) As soon as George reaches up on Owari, the Spikes that were heading for his way explode violtently, creating many smaller spikes, sort of like a violently branching tree... This goes on for a few seconds, and a maze of ageha is created around Owari, impossible to evade or dodge. Owari looks up, and gives George an insanely serious look, hinting that he's not as cornered as George would have thought... Owari no Hiken: Melchee's Cursed Blast. Owari simply takes a huge glamble, and releases all of the aura around him in an explosion... Right as he does that, he also dashes at George, and prays that his trick will work. After all, Destiny is on his side, and so, it appears he managed. The Ageha he himself launched from his whole body crashed on the surrounding material, and deleted eachother out... This gave him enough of an oppening to swing his swords at George, who was dashing at him. Finally, he appears behind him, sheathing his swords... Owari: You lack experience, that's your downfall... A huge chuck of the metal on George's body is slashed away, as the robot falls on its two knees behind Owari. Category:Blog posts